Adam, Jess & Kirsty  Better Man
by LucySpiller
Summary: A Adam, Jess & Kirsty story. Based on who will Adam end up spending the rest of his life with and will the people in his life change to suit him or leave.
1. Chapter 1

**Adam, Jess & Kirsty – Better Man**

**A new fan fiction for you Casualty guys. I hope its okay, it should be quite easy to follow and please feedback your views and opinions so I know what to do/change. Any ideas are welcome. Thanks for reading.**

The sun shined down onto the newly painted white house located in the middle of the busy street. The road full of cars reflecting back the sun rays that hit them like lightening. The small gardens at the front of every house, draped in insects as it became their season to be alive again. And in the back garden of this large white house, was an magical green area, like an forest with all it's trees, and ripped flowers spread out across the land.

In the furtherest room in the house, Kirsty & Adam laid. Their bodies cuddled together like cold animals, the smiles everlasting on their faces and the duvet neatly placed over the width of their surface area combined. The sun had escaped into the bedroom, finding its way through the small holes in the blinds, shining onto Kirsty's face waking her up instantly. As she yawned, she looked behind her, seeing Adam curled up close to her back, she slowly shuffled her way out of the bed, before putting a dress gown on and making her way down the stairs.

Kirsty looked around the kitchen, grabbing any food items she could find to mix together and make breakfast with. Kirsty & Adam and had recently brought the house, only 2 days ago. Everything was still new, trying to find places for their things, their stuff. As Kirsty sat at the small wooden table in the corner, she crunched into her toast, feeling the butter melt on top tasting the burnt edges in her mouth.

In the room above the kitchen was Kirsty's daughter, Nita. Her beautiful long brown hair with a few small curls in the bottom lay scattered across her pillow as she slept peacefully. As she awoke, she stretched out her arms, twitching her toes before putting her hair up and making her way down the stairs.

"Mum?" Nita said shocked. She looked over at her mother, unpacking the boxes in the kitchen, balancing on one foot as she tried to put tins into the highest cupboard almost falling at every second she bend or moved her body.

Kirsty looked down at her daughter, laughing at seriousness of her face. "Morning sweetheart!" She winked before turning around slowly and carrying on putting the items in.

In the meanwhile Nita was helping out her mum, putting away the plates carefully one by one.

Adam had awoken by the sound of plates smashing against the wooden floor. He jumped up panicing and running down the stairs almost falling face first as he jumped down the last four. "Kirsty? Nita?" he shouted, the fear exploding out of his mouth faster than light.

"We're fine Adam" He looked up seeing Kirsty balanced on the chair, and on the floor close to him was Nita looking very guilty surrounded by broken glass flower plates. "I'm sorry Adam" she sighed, keeping her head down like a disobedient dog. Adam carefully reached his hand over to her, picking her up and moving her onto the edge of the wooden table before cleaning it up "Hey, no trouble! To tell you truth I always hated those plates" he whispered to her, walking back to where she sat. Nita laughed out loud, causing Kirsty's attention.

Kirsty raised her eyebrow before questioning the pair "So what have I missed?" she asked, wanting to know what was so amusing to them.

"Just bonding" they both replied in sync, Adam arm around Nita as she rubbed her head into his chest both smiling and winked at each other before Kirsty could see

"Hmmm" she replied. Of course she didn't believe them, but they we're bonding. She'd wanted that for so long. Things had been tough for the last 2 years, when Warren died everything was in pieces, her life, Nita life everything, ruined by the one man who ruined it to begin with. Only in the last 2 months had Nita became herself again, smiling, laughing, going out with her friends. She finally accepted her dad's death.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for your replies so far, It's feel great writing a new fan fiction. Hope you enjoy the next chapter. Review please.

**Chapter Two:**

The next day had soon arrived, the cold air rushing through the windows like jack frost destroying and freezing anything in his way. As Kirsty got out of bed she quickly shut the window, rubbing her arms trying to regain warmth back into her skin. Her eyes still partly closed and the sound of alarm on her messy side cabinet going off repeatedly playing that damn annoying song that made her want to almost scream. Adam always slept straight through it, so heavily he slept. Kirsty leant down kissing his cheek, getting more playful as she reached his mouth til he opened his eyes "Yeah, I know wake up time" he grunted before throwing himself out of bed and heading towards the en suite to compose himself.

Kirsty knocked before entering her daughters room "Nita darling, time to wake up" She carefully rubbed her arm, seeing her stir from her dreams and smile upon her mother. "Morning mum" she tiredly yawned the words briefly leaving her mouth. Sometimes Kirsty would debate which was the bigger pain to wake up in the mornings the teenage girl or the immature man.

Downstairs Kirsty had already laid the table for breakfast, placing in front of her small family their favourites. Carefully biting onto the toast as she rushed around getting ready for work. As Kirsty disappeared up the stairs getting her uniform on, Adam pulled Nita aside wanting to ask her something.

"Nita, what would you say if I asked your mum to marry me?" he asked, smiling brightly at his potential step daughter.

Nita paused, her face looking disappointed and sad, but then smiled "Yeah, do it" she nodded. "I know my mum loves you, you'd take care of us, better than he did, mum deserves you" she smiled, the confidence beginning to appear in her accent, finally understanding why her mum loved Adam so much. She knew Adam could never replace Warren but it didn't mean Kirsty had to be alone for the rest of her life.

Kirsty came down the stairs, Adam quickly told Nita to sit back down in the seat opposite so Kirsty wouldn't notice anything. As she came waltzing in she looked suspicious of the two people in front of her. "Have I missed something? I heard talking?" she questioned them. Adam looked towards Nita sighing "Yeah we we're discussing last nights Rugby match disgusting wouldn't you say Nita?" he carried on making it up as he went along. "Yeah" she laughed.

As they all climbed into the car, Kirsty looked annoyed. "What's up Kirst?" Adam asked, rubbing her hand gently. "Oh I forget something I said I'd bring for Tess" She hissed. "Go get it hurry" Adam suggested kissing her cheek.

He wanted Kirsty out of the way so he could show Nita the ring. He hid it under the driver seat, in the case clean. "Think she'd like it?" Adam asked, he never really took much interest in jewellery. "It's gorgeous she'll love it...ADAM" Nita shouted quickly identifying her mum stood now looking the front door a few metres away, he quickly put the ring back under the seat.


	3. Chapter 3

Just want to thank everyone who's been reading and keeping update with my story. Remember feedback would be appreciated. Any ideas just mention them!

**Chapter Three:**

As Adam approached Nita's school, she sat up on her seat kissing her mothers cheek and winking too Adam before getting out of the car "Bye mum, bye Adam" she smiled before running off to meet some of her friends already waiting at the tall gate for her appearance.

Kirsty kept looking at Adam as he was driving distracting Adam causing him to keep looking back. "What?" he finally blurted out.

Kirsty just shuddered her shoulder smiling to herself. "Nothing sweetheart" she said resting her hand on his leg to feel his hand wrap around her fingers.

The small clock in the ford focus had reached 9am, the beginning off the shift. As Adam perfectly parked the small blue car into the space he drove into every morning for the last 5 years he got out of the car waiting for Kirsty to get out so he lock the car.

"Here we go" Adam said enthusiastic, like he usually did.

As they walked into the ED, their hands attached together, fight through the crowds of sad people awaiting news, check-ups. The staff scattered around the large building taking patients and finding them like an old game of Pacman.

Tess, the main women in the ED, everyone's almost nanny, the mum of the group, the one you relied on in times of need, the one you go too when you feel like it's been to much. She was always so busy, practically walking behind the agency nurses trying to patch up their wrong doings. "Oh Adam, theirs someone in your office I think you should go see" her face remaining straight and serious as she used her eyes to command him as he walked off kissing Kirsty's cheek.

Adam approached his office slowly, his feet almost in slow motion as his heart increased pace and threw his door open revealing the small figure in front of him, her eyes pounding back at him like the long lost sweetheart he gave away. Her body and curves no difference, nor her face, still as beautiful as ever with slight curls in the longer layers of her hair that covered the rose shade of her skin. "Adam?" she sweetly smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Thankyou for everyone's interest in my fan fiction, it means a lot. I've had a lot of ideas and feedback so I'll be adding those into my story. Any more tweet or message me on here. Thanks & Enjoy!

**Chapter Four**

"Jess?" Adam's mouth dropped, the angel from the past that he tried so hard for past few years to forget, to get out of his every thought was in front of him. She looked just as stunning as she ever did the first time he saw her in the bar, those chocolate eyes just like coffee you could never leave her alone. He looked down admiring her figure, noticing the same material clothing she always wore, nothing changed. Except his life.

She looked awkward standing there, her body slouched among the clutter desk full of paper work and high heel boots tapping on the carpet. "I don't know why I'm here" she blurted out, her voice just the way it was when he left spoke to her. He remembered those precious memories, the last time he ever let himself fall that hard, depended so much on one women.

He paced around his office, seeing the picture frame of him, Jess & Harry hid in a dusty box in the corner, he slowly released his hand down picking up the broken frame, the glass shattering out into the empty box creating a small dust cloud as they fell. He handed over the frame. He observed her reactions, her senses and feelings. Her tears just as real as they were when she left, when she left him.

"You kept this?" her fragile voice confused by the photo still remained in his place of work so long after the event, after the way she left him and without a word since. "I thought you hated me" she continued.

Adam shrugged his shoulders gently "I could never hate you Jess" he smiled back, they slowly moved towards each other, as Adam opened his arms wide first feeling the petite figure fall into his chest, her smooth hair now covering his face as he rested the crown of his forehead onto her shoulder, feeling her fingers tightened and pull onto his t-shirt. The tears now dripping from her face as he wiped them with the tip of my thumb. "You know you'll always be the one that saved me" she cried.

As the two old flames continued their reinstated love scene, the girl from the future appeared at the door, knocking and coughing as she entered. Kirsty was now wearing her nurses uniform stood against the window frame waiting for Adam to say anything.

"Kirsty, this is Jess" He nodded, raising his hands suggesting.

They looked at each other, their eyes instantly noticing one of them would become the prey and predator. It was war. Both women had quarterlies and not so good qualities but both very good contestants.

"So how do you know her?" Kirsty finally asked, stopping the evil glares that processed across the small room the oxygen being sucked in deeper and harder than before. Kirsty stood with her arms folded, she knew what she saw when she walked in.

Adam looked towards Kirsty, slowly edging away from Jess. "She's just a friend" he reassured his girlfriend. His eyes giving her that romantic glow they always did that allured her closer to him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

The hours slowed down in the ED. Ever since Kirsty saw Jessica's face she feared her and the allurance she had to her boyfriend. She knew their past, when she first arrived and began getting to know Adam the staff around her had told her how much Jessica had hurt him and left him broken. Everyday Kirsty saw the way Nita is with Adam and the look in his eyes of longing for her to be his.

Adam walked up to the open desk near the entrance of ED, inches away from Kirsty. "Fancy going for a meal tonight?" he whispered into her ear, catch his lips onto the edge of her head. He moved his body closer to hers, watching her still doing the paperwork without any reaction to his movement. "Well that would be nice…" she teased him. "It's already planned Nita is going to a friend's were picking her up on the way home" he told her. She looked confused that he'd already arranged everything and sorted out Nita. "I guess it's a yes then" he kissed her lips before wandering off to complete his duties around the ED.

Jessica had been staring the entire time from the corner of one of the small rooms, her eyes widening at every sexual tension they shared. Her body longing for him back, to treat her the same way he did before all this mess happened. Kirsty catched on that Jessica had been staring, smiling brightly at her.

The shift was almost over. Adam & Kirsty we're in the staff room changing from their work uniform to their normal everyday clothes ready for the meal. "Kirsty wait" Adam stopped from her putting on the old sweater she had for coming out of work, handing her a bag with a new dress, she could tell as the label with the price was still attached. "Crap" he said grabbing it and pulling it out, before handing the bag back, watching as Kirsty's face showed how she was feeling. "You didn't have too" she looked confused to why he was making such a fuss over a meal. "It's a gift Kirst" he smiled. Before changing into something smarter.

As they walked out of the ED, Adam moved his hand into Kirsty hand tightening his finger keeping the warmth in the skin particles. Walking up towards Adam's car, Kirsty noticed Jessica stood by the rental car she had hired for the short time; Kirsty walked closer to Adam kissing him passionately to hope Jessica got the message before they drove away for their meal.

The restaurant was posh, the decoration was expensive, and wallpaper was from a detailed artist from the 19th century. As they walked into the entrance they stood by a tall stand containing only a book with names in, and a waiter behind guiding the guests to their designated seats. "Trueman" Adam spoke confidently, trying to hide the common tone in his accent, noticing Kirsty raising her eyebrow at his response. "Come this way sir" the man hinted, leading Adam & Kirsty to a table outside of the main room, leaving them the only table on balcony.

Another man followed the couple in, revealing out from behind his back two menus and a wine list, placing them down directly in the middle of the circular table. "It had to be perfect for you" Adam smiled, leaning over his hand across the small table for Kirsty to hold. "It is perfect" she blushed. "I need to ask you something" Adam said. He was going to wait til later but he couldn't hold it in anymore. The lighting around them was perfect, inspiring. The music in the background like in the movies and the girl in front of him prettiest girl he'd ever fell in love with. "Will you marry me?" he finally asked her. Waiting for her respond.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

Kirsty moved her hand to her mouth, trying to hide the exploding smile through her shadow the skin caused against her face. Adam's eyes so concentrated, the side of him, that romantic feeling now being exposed like light rays from the sunshine.

"I…" She replied. Herr Mouth increaslying getting dryer as the moist was sucked back down into her airway. Adam stood up before kneeling next to her side, reaching his hand into his pocket pulling out the small black box revealing the sparkling ring. Just like in the movies.

"Adam I" She sweetly spoke, before she could continue Adam said his peace "Kirsty. I know it's soon, I guess maybe it's too soon. But I've been wanting to show you how much I do love you, for ages and I walked past a shop with you the other day and I saw it and it was perfect." Kirsty held up her hand placing a few of her fingers across softness of his lips. "Yes" she giggled.

Adam stood still. His mind now trying to process her response, he was getting ready to move on, and understand her choice but she said yes. He stood up, placing his hands over her back, lifting her up into her air. Her small curls bouncing into the curve in her ears , her smile brightening as Adam put her back on the ground, slowly moving her hand closer to his to place on the expensive ring.

"Can we go home?" Kirsty hinted, tilting her head on the side and using her eyes in most insecure way, making her pupils contract against the vulnerability in his soul. Adam nodded, waiting for her to walk past so he could hold her hand, as they walked out Adam looked down at Kirsty she spent the entire time, her eyes glued to the rock attached onto her small finger.

In the car, they were both silent the entire time. Their minds reflecting back on the past 2 years, the pain, the hurt, the agony of never knowing if they were going to be together. And now here they were, engaged to be married and Nita was finally seeing Adam as a father figure. Even though he always acted like it didn't bother him whether or not Nita respected him but Kirsty could see through his like glass, she saw the glint in his eye whenever she ignored his calls or when he calls her downstairs.

Finally arriving outside their house, they parked the car dead opposite, getting out as they walked in smiling. "How come the lights are on?" Kirsty panicked. She knew Nita was out, like Adam had told her. Adam looked down at the ground, trying to keep eye contact impossible with his future wife. "Umm". Kirsty laughed. "Adam. Tell me" she teased kissing his cheek softer and softer every time. "Nita knew" he quickly moved away from her opening the door to the inside of their luxury space.

Kirsty followed Adam inside, seeing the kitchen full of candles, different shapes and sizes covering every flat surface available. The light, everlasting as it lit up the room like a fire burning in a campfire. "Adam it's" she was speechless. From behind Adam's back appeared her little girl, smiling as she ran up to her mum, hugging her tightly. "You said yes right?" she waited before congrating her mum and her new step dad. They both laughed before nodding. As their fun got interrupted the door rang. "Do we have to answer that?" Kirsty sighed just wanting to to be them three forever. "Mum, some woman named Jessica said she was coming round"…


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you for all your comments, they're really appreciated. I've been given some ideas so I will be using them in the story.

**Chapter Seven:**

Kirsty head span, the anger reflecting off her face like a demon being reawakened in the ground below. "Adam" she sighed. Adam had been trying to distant himself from Jessica. He knew the others at work had been telling Kirsty about Jessica and how much he loved her. He could see the jealously in Kirsty's eyes clear than a foggy night in the countryside.

Adam walked towards the door, looking behind him one final time to see the look on his fiancé face. As he open the door, there she stood, in a small tight dress, her hair so much longer when it was allowed to be released down on her shoulder with small bouncy curls in the bottom strands, in the dark light her face was half hidden like a phantom sneaking their way around the neighbourhood. The small smile that lit up the edge of her face, dragging Adam down further with her.

"Adam I didn't want to get in the way" Jess began speaking to him, like time had never past; she used her eyes so effectively against his will. "I have nowhere to go" she looked down at the ground, seeing Adam look behind him, then closing the door and sitting on the step next to Jessica.

"You want to stay here, don't you?" he smiled, trying to use the softest tone he could reach. Rubbing her arm gently, she tilted her head, smiling and nodding sweetly towards him, leaning her body over rest her upper arm and head among the strength of shoulder blade. "it means a lot to me" she smiled. For the first time she'd been here, he believed her. He knew how much he meant to her, and when she left it killed him but at the same time it was something they both needed, space and time to grieve Harry. "I'll go get my stuff" she smiled, walking away from the white house, disappearing down the street.

Adam stood up slowly, waving Jessica goodbye, resting his hand on the handle to open the door to his home. He stood thinking about how Kirsty would react, how would Nita react? Opening the door slowly he walked in, taking larger steps than usually as his head processed the way he'd now tell his future wife the news that would bring down her walls and barrier of her home.

Kirsty and Nita sat together in the lounge, the TV screen blurring out the sound and image, lighting up the opposite wall, the small fairy lights decorated on the plant in the other corner adding to the light source that created the sunlight feeling. On the sofa laid Kirsty and Nita, their bodies hugged together, smiling and laughing, like they never noticed that there was a care in the world right there except the thought of having to change the programme on the TV. "Kirsty, can I have a word?" Adam appeared at the door, the cold breeze flying into the room like a bug infecting the warmth of the fire burning below the chimney. Kirsty smiled, hinting for Nita to move over so she could get up and go contract Adam.

They walked upstairs, Adam holding onto Kirsty's hand. He looked straight up the wall, seeing the picture of all of them at the park a few months back, each of them smiling like they didn't have a clue. Adam sat down on the bed, Kirsty followed him sitting next to him, and she crossed her legs up, bouncing slightly as she turned her body to the side of Adam's chest smiling at him waiting for him to explain. "Go on what's happened Mr. Grumpy guts?" she teased him.

Adam paused, keeping his facial expressions plain and serious; he could see the worry inside Kirsty building up over her face like a new layer of skin being applied.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the replies. Any ideas feel free to mention them!

**Chapter Eight:**

"Adam you're scaring me?" Kirsty revealed, her body shaking. The hairs on the soft skin among her arms were reaching out towards the fibres from Adam's jumper. The light in the room, slowly fading into bitterness of darkness and only to the two moving images on the bed kept the night alive.

Adam looked towards the wardrobe. In his head a thousand different ways of explaining how he was going to tell her processed. He could do it nice, sad, horrible, and respectful or he could just be honest.

Opening his mouth, the words released out like flushing water down a drain, once it was out, it was out for good. "Jess is staying here for a few weeks" he closed eyes, breathing deeply, before reopening them and looking at his fiancé. Her face sheer white, like she'd been having nightmares and the very thought of Jess in her mind scared her. He knew Kirsty was scared of Jessica, and now he brought the prey to the predator.

"How long is a few weeks?" Kirsty asked her tone patient and quiet. The room was increasing in light, the volume of the two people slowly rising up like smoke. Adam looked for a answer, he wanted to tell her the true facts, allowing her to find some reason to understand why he allowed her, but he didn't have facts or reasons just apologies. "I don't know Kirsty. She asked me, she's alone" he tried to make her understand his way, his views. Kirsty nodded "Okay". She slowly removed herself from the bed, putting one foot in front of the other heading towards the door and stopped. "She does anything to you, and she's gone" Kirsty strictly pointed out before continuing to walk down the stairs to go see her daughter, leaving Adam alone on the bed, his hands covering his head in shame.

Kirsty entered the living room, her daughter's eyes glued to screen laughing at the jokes being laid out. "Oh hi mum" she smiled, moving her body slight so her mother could cuddle her again. "I love you Nita" she kissed her daughter's head, playing the long brown hair, beginning to plait the ends as Nita kept looking behind her. "Where's Adam?" Nita asked. Kirsty remained silent, wondering if now the time to explain the latest situation to Nita was. "He's upstairs darling. A friends of his is staying over for a few weeks" she expressed her judgement in the small glance she shared with Nita; realising Nita understood which friend would be staying. "Oh not her" Nita laughed. Kirsty knew she shouldn't of laughed or joined in but began to when she heard her little girl.

The sound of Adam running down the stairs shook both the girls as the remained laying down on the sofa together. As the doorbell rang, the family inside knew their lives were about to change. The fate of her stay could be changed for the good or for the bad depending on how they all approached the situation.

There she stood her body so slim and her hair perfectly rested upon her shoulder, smiling down to the girls in the room. "Thanks Kirsty" she replied, smiling. For the first time in Kirsty's life she finally thought maybe she meant what she said. "Its fine" she smiled back. "Jess wants me to give you a tour of the house?" Adam offered walking away with Jessica discussing the history of the house when he and Kirsty had originally brought it and the where they choose the recent furniture

Adam took Jess upstairs, showing her guestroom and where the bathroom on the same floor. "That looks like everything" he smiled "Goodnight Jess" he shut the door walking to his bedroom across the hall. When Jessica had heard he shut his door she whispered "Goodnight Adam". She sunk her body into the bed, closing her eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:**

"Mum she is driving me insane" Nita exploded; she rushed around the kitchen, walking in circles near her mother as she watched her. "Calm down darling" Kirsty spoke in hush tones, pulling her daughter towards her chest placing her hands around her back, rubbing her hand softly along her spine. "How much longer is she gonna be here Mum?" Her daughter protested her body weak and tired from the bathroom confrontation she just had with Jessica. Just as the girls were speaking at the kitchen table Adam walked in, he walked towards Kirsty kissing her on the lips "Morning baby" he smiled kissing her quickly again before grabbing some toast and heading back upstairs to continue to get ready.

On his way up he saw Jessica coming out the main bathroom. Her hair was damp and tied uneatly up into a tight bun with a small curl that had escaped laid hang on top of her curved ears. "Morning Adam" she smiled sexily, edging her body closer towards his. "Umm morning. Theirs toast downstairs" he distracted the tension by mentioning breakfast. Jess nodded making her way down the staircase looking back a few times seeing Adam still stood there. 

Jessica made her entrance into the kitchen sitting down next to Nita, watching as she lowered her head onto the table pretending to swear under her breathe. "So Kirsty fancy going shopping later?" Jessica hinted, ignoring Nita's childish moans. She wanted to seem friendly with Kirsty and almost mature. She knew Nita was fed up of her and felt threatened. "Nita if you'd like to come your more than welcome. I could use your hip hop style" she laughed. Nita and Kirsty remained silent; in their heads shocked she even tried to pull that off. One glance at each other and they began laughing. "Jess, don't you have children?" Kirsty finally asked. She knew Adam had wanted to ask where Amelia and Lucas were but memories of Harry only brought back grief of his last days and struggle. Jess sunk her head. "They're with their father for the month. He's getting re-married and all sorts of stuff" she smiled back. "I bet they're pretty" Nita shyly added. She admired Jessica's deep eyes they looked so open like a sea. "Thanks Nita" she rubbed the young girls shoulder. "You look just like your mum. You're both gorgeous" she smiled back. "So what time do you want to go shopping?" Kirsty laughed changing the subject and sorting out the plans of the household for the day. Jessica shrugged her shoulders not knowing what to say. It was a long time since she got to decide anything in her life. "Say 2ish?" Kirsty suggested, Nita nodded, checking the screen of her phone for any texts from her school friends. "I'm free" she bubbly spoke, resting her head on her mother's shoulder.

The girls gathered their coats, slipping them on before finding their shoes near the front door on dark coloured mat. "Adam. We're going out!" Kirsty shouted up the stairs, her voice echoing louder as she approached the banister watching Adam come down the stairs to wave them goodbye "Oh okay...Have fun" he kissed Kirsty cheek and waved to Nita and Jessica who were already out of the front door looking at the flower patch that was growing quickly in the summer heat. The girls began walking down the road when Kirsty's ringtone began sounding. She searched in her bag for her old modelled phone pressing the large green button "Adam...hello..." She spoke loudly as the sound of others around them increased in noise and the sound of traffic deafening her. "Kirsty the dress shop said they could see you today. Only day they got spare for the next 3months. Something about a late cancelling" the expression on Kirsty's face was priceless. She wanted to go, but knew that it would be cruel and wrong to involve Jessica. She put the phone back into her pocket continuing on walking. "What did he want mum?" Nita asked, putting her hand into her mothers, tightening her grip so it didn't fall out. "You know that bridal shop? They only have appointment today, or in 3months time" Kirsty sighed, looking at her daughter upset by her confession. Jessica butted in. "If you're not going because of me, then you should" she smiled stopping Kirsty from walking on. "If you don't want me there then honestly I'm fine with it" she hinted, ready to walk away and carry on her estimated shopping plan. "No wait, Jess" Kirsty stopped her, running slightly along the pavement towards her near the edge of the road. "I want you there, I do" she smiled. "Thank you" she thoughtfully added.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

They arrived at the shop, the beautiful material like barrels of snow flooding the large room. The sweet decoration neatly added where it was suited and clearly presented. The ladies walked into the shop, the door sounding a light ring assistanting along some older ladies who knew the trade and their business off the top of their heads. "You must be Kirsty, Kirsty Trueman" Kirsty smiled, she never been called Trueman before, yet she looked down at her daughter cheeking her face, her emotions showing the sadness that she wasn't connected to her father, Warren anymore. "Mum I'm okay" Nita told her, pushing towards the ladies so they could measure her and find the perfect sized dress for her. "Okay if you follow us please" Kirsty left the open room, being walked into a smaller room attached onto the building being put into a dress design she liked when they spoke on the phone a few days ago.

In the room, Jessica & Nita sat on the small chairs side by side. "So Nita what happened to your dad?" Jessica asked she tried to sound interested; she was used to having teenage children and knew who difficult they could be. Nita looked down at her feet, moving her toes inside her conversers. "He died" she sighed. She never wanted him to leave her, or Kirsty. But knew he'd be so much happier alone, and he couldn't hurt them again. "Oh I'm so sorry darling" Jessica felt so stupid for mentioning it, she could see the look in the teenager's eyes, the pain she was still pretending to live with, but more like surviving on the surface. "You know its fine" Nita hide her feeling, the tears ready to fall down her face she stopped by the edge of her finger, rubbing her eyes. As the silence became lifted again, Kirsty appeared from the door. "Mum, you look amazing" Nita screamed running towards her mother as she rubbed the material feeling the softness on her fingertips. "It suits you Kirsty" Jessica shouted. She stood up approaching Kirsty, as she help fit the tiara and veil onto the top of her head, brushing the piece of hair in front of her ears. "Perfect" she smiled; she bounced on her feet, as did Kirsty. She had her eye on her daughter at all times. "So Nita, when I was in the room, I had a word with the ladies" Kirsty circled her daughter, who was laughing at her mum's dramatic way of explaining. "Guess who my bridesmaid is?" she squealed. Her daughter's expression showed how happy she was. "Thank you mum" she hugged her mother, wrapping her arms round the widely fit dress as Kirsty kissed her cheek. Nita went off with the ladies, getting her bridesmaid dress fitted. "Jess" Kirsty called out, she looked up and walked over. "I know I don't know you that well, but would you be my maid of honour, for Adam, and me" she suggested. She knew Adam wanted her involved in his life again, not romantically but she knew by the glint in his eyes that once Jessica was so special to him, this way she could make him happy. "I'd love too" she excitedly declared. Nita came rushing through the dress suiting her skin colour and flowing perfectly on the small curve she had growing on her body shape. "You look gorgeous Darling" Kirsty proudly said, kissing her daughters forehead. Nita's phone began ringing. "Hello…Yeah I'll ask" She put the phone onto her shoulder speaking to her mother. "Mum, that's Casey can I sleep round her's tonight she got a new dog" Nita excitedly begged, she'd seen the pictures of the dog as a puppy growing up and was excited as her best friend. "Of course sweetie" Kirsty smiled. Nita picked up her phone once again. "Yeah it's fine" she squealed, jumping slightly in the dress as it remained dragging on the floor. Jess soon came back through, wearing the same colour as Nita, a rose colour dress. "Aww Jess" Nita smiled. Another phone began to ring "Mum that's yours" Nita reminded Kirsty. "Hello..Yeah that's okay. I'll be right there" Kirsty sighed, she walked into the room hiding behind the curtain removing her dress. "Who was it mum?" Nita called out, she was also getting changed to go to her friends that night. "Oh work, I'm working now" Kirsty spoke. "Jess you alright to get home by yourself?" Kirsty asked, she knew that she hadn't lived around here for years and didn't know if she remembered the roads and the city much compared to when she lived here. "Yeah I'll be fine. So it's just me and Adam tonight?" Jessica smiled, finally what she wanted, to be alone with Adam. "I'll take good care of him for you Kirsty" she evilly added.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven:**

Jess prepared herself for the duration it took to reach Adam's house. She used her small mirror she hid in her oversized bag to apply gentle eyeliner and rough rouge lipstick. She slowly processed in her head how to allure him like she successfully always did. She pouted her lips before walking into the house slamming the door shut behind her. "Adam?" Jessica shouted, taking off the killer heels from her feet tip toeing into the kitchen grabbing the bottle of wine from the side and two medium sized wine glasses placing them in the living room on the small table in corner. Adam came running down the stairs, his hair wet from the shower. "Sorry was taking a shower. No Kirsty?" He asked, wondering where his fiancé was. "Nope" Jessica shocks her head, carrying on the explanation "She got called into work, very last minute. And Nita round her friends. So it's just us" she bite her lip, rubbing his arm softly up and down in a pattern. He moved away, quickly pouring the wine content into two the equally sized glasses, handing one to Jessica "cheers" she winked. "Fancy sitting down then. I don't bite" she teased him, pointing to the small space that remained next to her on the sofa. Adam did as he was told sitting down in the small edge. He kept fiddling with his hands, using the other fingernails to scratch his fingertips making an annoying sound in the process. Jessica reached over Adam, her upper chest covering his chest as she grabbed the television remote putting on a black and white movie. "Do you remember when we used to do?" Jessica sighed; she rested her hand into Adam's. "Of course I do" Adam smiled back. He was ignoring her advances and she was noticing how easily he was not falling for her. "Do you remember what we used to do when we'd watch Countdown?" Adam began. "What? You'd always say the completely wrong number to every question?" Jessica laughed out loud. She saw Adam laughing too out of the corner of her eye, his face showing the shade of red from the embarrassing comment Jessica had previously just made. "Well it was a long time since I did Maths" Adam corrected Jessica, reminding him of his schools days and how successful he used to be at his studies. "Well why then attempt to work them out?" Jessica smartly responded, making him think what he'd next try answer with. "If I kiss you will you pretend I got every answer correct?" Adam hinted, wanting Jessica to drop the joke. Jessica looked deep at him, nodding slowly allowing her body to shake slightly. Adam moved his body, edging in to Jessica's chest kissing her cheek softly his lips remaining attached to the gentleness of her skin. Jessica slowly turned her head allowing his lips to meet hers. His lips reaching the outline of her lip shape and the smell of her expensive lipstick covering his. "I can't" he pleaded. He moved his head slowly, only a few inches from her mouth. He could still feel her breathing heavily onto his face. "Oh yes you can" she grinned forcing her head closer to his, opening her mouth awaiting him to respond. Adam closed his eyes moving towards Jessica kissing her as his lips draped over her face, she placed her hands firmly on his face as the night got more passionate.

In the ED Kirsty hadn't stopped helping patients. She was giving the old people directions to the different units and specialist rooms. And been treating younger children for serious but silly injuries caused when misbehaving. As she called in her 24th patient she instantly noticed the drunken man heading towards her, his face full of cuts believed to be by broken glass bottles and fist fights. "Come in here please" she called out, he came towards her, wrapping his arm tightly around her body moving his hand towards her bum "excuse me" she moaned. Nick Jordan came rushing to the scene "If you don't mind" he used a harsh tone and the man took his hand away remaining quiet and sat on the bed. Kirsty closed the curtain talking to Nick. "Thank you" she smiled. Nick could see she was uncomfortable by her closed off body language. "It's fine. Where's Adam?" He asked wanting to know why the ED was short a doctor. "It's his day off. He worked the last two days double shifts" she sighed she wanted him at work with her. They'd spend the tea breaks drinking the disgusting tea from the machine trying to decide which favour of crisps they'd share. "Oh right" she raised his eyebrow slowly walking away. Kirsty followed him pulling his arm. No one was around and the silence grew. "Jessica is at home right?" Nick suggested not knowing if he was correct or not. "Yes" Kirsty sharply insisted. "Just them alone with all their history" Nick looked towards Kirsty, rubbing her shoulder before walking out into the busy corridor full of patients awaiting the nurses help. A tear slipped down Kirsty's face, she knew she couldn't do anything.

Nita walked out of the house of her best friend's, her sleeping bag attached to her shoulder by a strap and a pillow under her arm keeping her chest warm in the cold wind. She decided not to sleep round her friends after being sick. She didn't tell her friend she knew their parents like they we're her parents she grew up with them and also knew they'd call her Kirsty and Nita knew how much she'd put her mother's job at risk by her reactions and behaviour when Warren died. She lied to her friend pretending that she hadn't completed tomorrow's homework that she knew very well she did. She walked up the road spotting Adam's car out the front of the house and as she approached the front of the house her mother's car couldn't be seen, she assumed she was still working her shift and the leftover drunks as usual. She put her decorated key into the lock opening the door and shouting to know where Adam was. "Adam. I'm home" she shouted searching the house. "I'll be down in 10" he shouted, she detected his voice from upstairs.

"Jess you have to get dressed please" he insisted. Jess sat laughing before creeping behind him as he sat trying to put jeans and t-shirt back on, whist sitting on the edge of messy bed. Jess began kissing his arm up and down distracting him from getting dressed and leaving her "Please! She's 15" Adam pleaded, knowing Jessica would stop reminding how of the rejection her children gave her when they found out about Adam. "Fine" she sighed getting her clothes and skipping across the corridor into the guest room she turned into her bedroom.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Adam ran down the stairs trying to find Nita searching the house like a maze. His hands sweating from his previous activity and his hair moist. He opened the toilet to the bathroom seeing the teenage girl with her head facing downwards in the toilet, her liquid projecting out of her mouth and the tears dripping down her cheeks. "Oh Nita" Adam sighed, bending down next to her as he grabbed her hair and tucked into the back of her t-shirt whist rubbing her back gently helping to speed up the process. "I'm sorry" she cried, her body numb and sore with her throat burning and her nose running. Nita twisted her body "I'm done" she breathlessly confessed. Adam stood up first helping to her feet as he carried her through to the lounge slowly dropping her onto the comfortable surface. "I'll go get you some water" Adam suggested leaving Nita alone as she tried to regain moist into the depth of her throat. Adam came back into the room handing Nita the glass of water "small gulps" Adam joked, he saw a small smile appear on her face. "Nita, do I want to know why you're not at your friends?" Adam questioned, he tried to remain neutral not knowing the full extend or the situation. "I was drinking. Don't tell mum please" Nita begged Adam, she sat up from her laying position feeling the small cramp in the middle of stomach "shh lay back down" Adam wisely pointed out. Nita obeyed laying down and closing her eyes trying to sleep off her symptoms before her mother returned home after her shift as Adam got up to leave her he quietly whispered "Nita did you go upstairs when you came home?" She didn't reply her eyes were closed tightly and her breathing heavily increasing in seconds. He slowly walked away heading upstairs to make the room look "normal" and the way it was this morning.

"Kirsty you can go if you want" Nick suggested resting his hand on her shoulder, telling her sweetly. Kirsty sighed, she wanted to accept his proposal since what Nick said Kirsty had been dreading and feeling irresponsible she left Adam and Jess at home together. "There's one person left its fine Nick" she wisely decided. She knew her job had been at risk since the Warren incident and knew how much she'd lost respect in the ED. "20minutes won't hurt" she jokily playfully laughing along with Nick. "I tell you what after this patient come meet me In my office and I'll show you some good wine for you and Adam" he laughed hoping she'd accept. Kirsty nodded "Deal. See you in 10" she smiled. "Next please" she shouted towards the open door with the remaining patient awaiting, she watched as Nick left the room heading towards the stairs that leaded to his office.

Adam walked up the stairs remembering Nita was below sleeping. He knocked on Jess's door. He stood shaking his body not prepared for the confrontation they needed. "Hello" Jess sexily greeted Adam with; she used her fingernails running them his bare chest in the gap where his t-shirt curved down. "Jess no" Adam told her moving his body slightly. "That's not what you said about half an hour ago" she teased him, pulling her head towards him biting his lip before kissing him repeatedly. Like a small boy he was easily lead.

"You're all done" Kirsty excitedly exploded, the patient showing a sign of confusion on their face. Kirsty walked towards the door locking it behind her before heading up to Nick's office. She knocked firmly on the door, she stood still placing her hair in the normal position and wiping the tiredness of her face looking awake. "Welcome princess" he let her entered his office imagining it was his castle, Kirsty played along bowing as she entered closer to her. He handed over the wine glass, full to the rim of austrailias finest red wine and bread rolls and a small plate on the edge of his desk, she looked to the fall seeing the missing paperwork hid down the side. "cheers" they both replied sipping the drink slowly. "Kirsty" Nick said, she looked confused as she carried on drinking. Nick moved closer removing the wine glass out of her hand and holding her hand in his as he used free hand to wipe the layers of her hair from her face as he moved into the depth kissing her lips softly. "No Nick" she screamed, edging towards the door. She wiped her lips disgusted. Before running out of the building heading towards her car driving home.


	13. Chapter 13

*One Week Later*  
Kirsty sat the kitchen table, her coffee next to her slowly getting colder as she continued to carry on with the pictures in front of her. She flicked through the magazine trying to decide the appropriate flowers for the wedding. She yawned loudly alerting Adam where she was sitting. "Morning" he walked over rubbing his hand gently on her back as she edged her body into the structure of his arm. "Morning" she yawned out. Adam looked at his wife to be noticing the shadowing dark circles growing around her eyes. "How much sleep did you get?" He asked concerned by her obsession for the wedding. Kirsty shrugged not knowing the answer "I've been sitting here a while, I guess" she smiled sweetly. "Come here" Adam suggested wrapping his arms gently around her worn out figure. "That's what I needed" she laughed slightly. "Mum?" Nita asked entering the kitchen. "Morning Darling" she spoke moving away from Adam for a second to make eye contact. "What's up?" She asked her daughter. "Just something I saw about a week ago" Nita sulked, her eyes watering and her cheeks turning redder as she pushed her head into her mother's arms, as she comforted her. "I'll leave you" Adam quickly thought of running upstairs to Jessica's room. He knocked firmly on the door hearing her allow him to enter. "What's up?" She asked his face white and bare. Adam sat down on the bed next to Jess as he cradled his head on her lap and she listened to him sob. "I think Nita knows" he cried. He pleaded with Jessica not to tell anyone. He didn't want anyone else being affected by their actions. Jessica stroked his hair with her fingers, trying bringing comfort to him "shh she doesn't know. She would have said something sooner" she stated. Adam began seeing sense, calming down as the force in the back of his throat softened slowly. "Adam?" Kirsty shouted at the bottom of the stairs. Adam came out of the room walking down the stairs making his hair into place and rubbing the scent of Jessica from the cotton he wore. "Sweetie. Can I talk to you it's about Nita?" Kirsty sighed, holding his hand as she pulled him into the bathroom besides them closing the door. "I think something happened a week ago. You know the night when I worked late?" She tried to judge his memory. The thought of Nita reacting like she did after Warren's death again scared her. Adam searched the room, the tiles he fitted into the wall and the mirror he allowed Kirsty to put up. "Not that I know of" he lied. Adam felt bad that he was lying. He promised her he'd never lie. "Wait. I should have said but I didn't want to break her trust..." He began to expose the words out of his mouth. Kirsty's eyebrows rose as she sat down on the closed toilet seat waiting to hear the secret. "She was drunk. And was being sick" Adam told her, her face showing the exact anger and frustration Nita told him she'd be like. "Wait Kirsty" he pulled her arm as she tried to leave, one hand still remaining on the door handle. "If you go shouting, you'll only hurt and upset her more" Adam kindly spoke. Kirsty knew he was right. She nodded slowly moving her body into his. "Thanks" she cried into his shoulder. He brushed his finger through the tight curls that lay at the bottom strands of her hair. "That's what I'm here for" Adam smiled kissing her forehead. "You know what thanks for telling me the truth. It means a lot that we don't lay aye" she laughed slightly leaving the room. Adam freaked out catching her up and raising his voice "Kirsty wait... I can't lie..." His eyes fixed on her face.


	14. Chapter 14

"What Adam?" Kirsty worriedly asked. Her face turning a different shade the phlegm in the back of her throat turning sour. Adam moved his body closer to hers, holding his fiancé hand in his closer to his chest. "I love you" he smiled, fighting through the tears as they furiously fought back. "I love you too" she spoke, looking confused by his random comment. "What was your gonna tell me?" Kirsty continued sitting on the bottom stair as Adam joined her. "Huh?" He pretended to not understand what she just asked trying to make the situation less awkward. "You said you couldn't lie to me" she said sacredly towards him. "Oh. The wedding I feel its dragging us...apart" he made up in his head the words drifting out of his mouth like water not being able to consume them back in. "Oh baby" Kirsty sighed "I'm sorry I just want it to be perfect" she looked upset and they knew deep down she was forgottening the importance of their relationship. "You know you worried me" Kirsty laughed. Adam remained quiet. "What?" He said pretending he didn't know what was coming. "I thought you was gonna say you were cheating or something" she smiled kissing his head before walking into the kitchen to go sit with Nita. "Right Nita do you think you'll be okay here with Adam?" Kirsty asked, she checked her watch around her wrist seeing the time decreasing til she had to be at work. Today's shift was the first with Nick since the scene in his office and she was trying to find any excuse to be away from him. "Yeah I'll be okay. Is Adam here til your back?" Nita asked grinning at the thought of spending the day with Adam and not being able to watch anything else apart from fishing programmes. "Yeah sweetie. Right I'm off." She kissed her daughters head and rubbing her shoulders supportively before leaving the room and shouting up to Jess and Adam before leaving for work.

The ED was quiet for a change. Only a few patients sat waiting, a few at the desk getting their contact and necessary information taken in by Noel. "Morning Kirsty" Noel brightly smiled, his smile like one out of a Disney films with big eyes distracting you. "Morning" Kirsty smiled a small laugh was exposed before she went and her uniform on and began working through the patients. "Kirsty?" Noel shouted, he stopped before she treated her first patient of the shift, she slowly came closer to the desk making her way round sitting slightly on the wood. "Yes?" She eagly smiled. "Could you give this to Nick for me?" Noel asked, she looked down at the paperwork imaging the words "For Nick" written neatly on the front. She breathed in deeply making her way up the never ending staircase in front of her feeling Cinderella without dress and glass slippers.

Her arm shook as she waited outside the door, the tips of her fingers trying to reach the wooden handle to open. She felt her body fall as the door was opened from the inside, her body falling to the floor like a book falling off a shelf with a bang. "Ow" she sacrificially added, getting to her feet, refusing to let Nick help her up and gain balance again. She walked slowly towards his desk, placing the slightly bent folder before being closed off by Nick's shadow. "Excuse me?" she sighed, moving her body away from his, feeling the connection slipping through her fingers. "Bleugh" Kirsty's head instantly twisted, as she searched the room for the invisible object. The sound replaying in her mind causing her to look behind his desk seeing the girl half dressed smiling brightly back at her. "Nick!" she screamed, pushing past his shoulders and swiftly exiting the room going back downstairs to continue treating patients. "I thought you'd say no one would come up here Nick" the girl said, biting her lip playfully at him. "Jessica just put your clothes on and go" Nick grunted with his teeth, shutting the door firmly behind him as she tried to catch up with Kirsty in the bare corridor. "Kirsty please" Nick begged, he slightly had a sprint in his feet, rushing ahead of the beautiful figure in front of him, as he stopped her from moving into the busy and loudness of the ED. "What do you want Nick?" she sighed, brushing the hair from her eyes. "You" he looked deep into her eyes, seeing the same sparkle he'd seen since forever. The same glint that showed some happiness and realism of her soul. "You know I'm with Adam" she reminded him, knowing how close he was Adam and even thinking about what he was saying was mentally confusing her. He'd never shown any love or lust for her in the past nor any suggestion that he'd ever felt anything before. He was always an closed off man in his pride, hiding the fact he wasn't a robot created for management. "Just give a chance?" he begged, the pain in his eyes becoming her reality. He closed up on her body, moving his hands slowly around her waist and moved the curve of his face into her neck, smelling the deliciousness of her skin kissing her neck higher and higher til he reached her mouth. 3 seconds it lasted before she dodged reacting like she'd been in a trance quickly exciting away from him.

Kirsty had spent the last 20minutes revisiting the previous moments in her head, trying to process them in a wedding bizarreness of her world. Was this something? Was this anything? Was this her fault? What would Adam think? _Adam! _Adam screamed out to her like a ball on fire, the thought of breaking his heart, only tore her's deeper inside her chest. She looked up to where she'd ran off from Nick, seeing his figure appearing to come through the door, Jessica stood next to him. She looked down at the desk in front of her, pretending to not notice the moving objects above her head and remained completely professional.

She heard a familiar voice in front of her, a echo of the man she loved. Adam stood in his leather jacket, his smile beaming at her like a light bulb as she walked closer to the desk, kissing her on the lips passionately. He hadn't kissed her like that in such a long time. "So you fancy coming to dinner m'lady?" he teased her, lifted her body up in his arms like she was his princess. "yes my prince" she smiled.


	15. Chapter 15

2 weeks later…

Kirsty hadn't been sleeping since the events with Nick previously. She lay in bed, her mind drifting her imagination to other dimensions distracting. Her from the reality that lay next to her. His hand curled around her waist as if he's protecting while she supposedly slept. His eye's remaining shut and his body only existing by loud heartbeat creating noise in the darkness. Kirsty felt a pounding in her head, sharp contraction in the depth of her stomach, her throat burning viciously. She leapt up from the bed, her body slowly delaying her getting speed as she found her head resting on the toilet seat, and the liquid ejecting into the bowl. She heard footstep besides her, a male hand rubbing her back softly helping to get the remaining food out of her system. "Shh" Adam whispered his words comforting the pain she felt, easing the burning sensation that was built up.

"Thanks Adam" Kirsty managed to say. Her eyes showing the lack of sleep by the size of the increasing bags. Adam rubbed his fingers into her, putting his grip into her hand and pulling her weak body up higher, he moved his arm quickly under her back supporting her body, feeling her small curls tickle his neck. Adam slowly laid her back down in the bed, fluffing the pillows behind her head and pulling the silk covers over her frozen skin. "Goodnight sweetheart" he kissed her head before walking round, laying next to her. And for the first time in weeks she slept, just slept like a baby.  
Across the hall Jessica sat up in her bed, her back aching and her head blasting like a radio frequency. Her phone buzzed on the small chest of draws next to her, she flipped the screen, reading the text from Nick. "If there's anything I can do to help, money or whatever. Or just support. Text me. I'm always here. Nick xx" she threw the phone to the bottom of the bed, the small noise it made when it landed on the neatly ironed duvet cover. The tears rolled down her face as she looked the curve on her body.

The next day had come what seemed like forever. Adam was downstairs trying to seem cool in front of Nita, pretending to understand recent teenage terms such as "Brap" and "Bling". Nita only laughed when he tried to pronounce them and use his hands as her other friends around school would do. "Adam seriously?" She giggled louder at every attempt. "What I'm like awesome dude" he did a small turn, before losing the balance on the rim of his foot and landing forcedly on the floor, feeling the pain shoot up his spine. From upstairs Jessica came running down, her feet sliding along the carpet, out of breath she went into the kitchen finding Adam on the floor with Nita by his side them both laughing louder than before. "Adam are you?" She said scared. Her face as white as a sheep and her fragile body shaking. "Jess I'm fine. Calm down" Adam suggested, getting to his feet and helping Nita up in the process before walking closer to Jess. "Adam I need to talk to you. It's serious" her face remaining serious, the soft skin around her eyes tightening as she fought back the tears that proceeded on falling. "Jess" Adam exhaled, his arms involuntary wrapped around her frame, rubbing her back softly. Nita was sat on the edge of the kitchen chair, watching the chemistry they had, she had been worried for her mum since she found out the treatment her father had been like as a husband. She knew Kirsty didn't date Adam to begin with because of her, she didn't want Nita being involved and hurt but understood that she had to be happy too. And Nita liked Adam. They had a rocky start as do most situations that are similar. "Nita can you give us a minute please?" Adam asked, Nita looked confused but did not ask, heading towards the stairs going to her room.

Adam sat Jess down in the lounge, watching as she slowly positioned herself resting her neck into the softness of the material and comfort the sofa brought. "What's wrong?" Adam asked, he seemed concerned. He knew how dramatic Jessica could be, he lived with her, he married her, but something in her eyes scared him. A instinct he felt from her worried him. Jess took a deep breath before looking up to Adam, her eyes deeply connected to his. "I'm pregnant Adam" she sobbed.


	16. Chapter 16

"You can't be" the words playing around in mind like a football hitting every nerve. He moved his body away from her's. "I thought you'd be happy" she replied disappointed, her face showing the hurt he caused her. "How can I be happy Jess?" Adam shouted, his voice rising lower in tone and his face turning a shade of red as his breathing increased deeper into his lower lungs. "Its fate" Jess took his hands. "It's not Jess. It's not! I'm with Kirsty, I love Kirst" he stated, his face showing the gut feeling he always felt and the betrayal he had given for Kirsty. "If she's so important why are you with me right now Adam?" Jessica replied, the words coming out of her mouth like a vicious snake getting vengeances on its prey. Adam stood up, his body unaware of the sharp movement as he left the room, the door slamming firmly behind him, leaving Jess crying for the emptiness of her life. Upstairs Kirsty sat the end of the bed, her pyjamas she wore the following night still on her body, the perfect curls were dull and loosened around her ears and her face lacking colour. "You okay?" Kirsty asked Adam, she watched as he walked in quickly sitting down next to her, his face blanker than a sheet of white paper. "I'm okay" he lied. "Adam your hands are shaking" Kirsty observed, pulling his hands in closer to her body. Adam threw his hands away, his body jumping inches on the bed, Kirsty moving away from him. "I'm sorry...Kirsty please" he begged, the tears beginning to become real as they ran down his face. She blanked him walking out of the room. He heard her silent footsteps decent down the stairs. Adam placed his hands on his head, the stress and tension of the recent events becoming too much for him to handle. 

"Jess is everything okay?" Kirsty asked, she walked into the living room, seeing her fragile body almost draped upon the sofa, the mascara leaving clear evidence she'd been crying. "I'm pregnant Kirsty" she cried deeper, as Kirsty sat down next to her she offered comfort, Jess's head resting on Kirsty shoulder as the tears fell down her jumper. "I'm so sorry Jess. I mean you and Nick it hasn't been that long?" Kirsty sighed, rubbing Jess's arm. Jess continued to look shocked, she wanted to tell Kirsty the truth, make her understand it wasn't Nick's. The words kept bubbling in her mouth, almost being allowed out like misbehaving children. But she looked her neck, seeing the gold necklaces that hang. The inscription reading "I'll love you forever" she remembered seeing in Adam's wallet a few weeks ago the receipt for it. She couldn't upset Kirsty, not now. "Yeah" she went along with Kirsty's ideas, nodding at the right moments, and speaking only small words to try convincing her. "You are going to tell him?" Kirsty asked worried, she knew how Nick would be, how he'd react towards Jess. "Not yet" she breathed in deeply. "Not yet. It's too soon" she smiled softly, watching as Kirsty left the room, giving her one last supportive smile before closing the door.

The next day at work was predictable. Everywhere Kirsty went there was Nick, his cunning smile brightly directed towards her, unaware of the troubles and problems that lay ahead for him. His eyes hiding so much pain he's felt through the lifetime he's leading, and yet a small darkness appears in the corner of his eyes, just a small blur. "Kirsty can I see you in my office please?" Nick interrupted Kirsty during the medical examination on the small child in the cubical. His head revealing a massive cut caused by left open cupboard doors. Kirsty smiled, rubbing the small boys shoulder before walking out shutting the curtain quickly behind her. She followed Nick like a dog; all she needed was collar and lead. "Jay, can you just go to cubical 8 please and clean the wound" Kirsty smiled, her smile worked for everything like chocolate. "I suppose so" Jay nodded. "Kirsty I don't have all day!" nick insisted looking at the expensive watch attached to the leather strap on his wrist. Kirsty sighed, seeing a smirk growing upon Jay's face before she walked off quickly.

She entered the office, closing the door quickly behind her. She turned around to face Nick, seeing him sat down in his chair, looking official. "So Kirsty, do you have any reasons why Jessica did not turn up for her shift this morning?" he asked, Nick had a way of sensing the truth from others. "No, have you checked with Tess, she is the one who deals with the nurses, not me" Kirsty clearly pointed out, she seemed highly profound and professional in her responses. Nick remained silent, he could see by the look in her eyes, the awkward body language she was lying through her teeth. "Kirsty?" he asked, his eyebrow rising as the tone of his voice increased. "Nick, I don't know where Jess is, you're her boyfriend or whatever ask her yourself!" she rudely suggested, standing up and walking out of the office attending to her duties and patients that were quickly building up down below.

The hours we're continuing to drag along slowly. The patients we're getting less exciting and more egar to see the entrance sign as they left than the nurses and doctors on the present shift. "Kirsty it's your lunch" Tess smiled slightly; she envied Kirsty for having an hour of peaceful silence in the staff room with the coffee machine presently full. "thanks Tess" Kirsty smiled back, walking into the staff room, removing the uniform top she was made to wear revealing her in a small white vest top feeling the breeze from the new fan they spent their budget buying for the summer months. Kirsty rested in the deep material chair, her back feeling the utter comfort, her stomach not. As she dodged the chair, she landed next to the bin, emptying the remaining Chinese she ate the previous night. She grabbed some tissues from her pocket rubbing her mouth softly, her face burning up as the thought only just occurred her mind, she was a week late.


	17. Chapter 17

Kirsty remained silent. Her body shaking as she tucked the loose hairs behind her ear, she played with the ends of the strands, wrapping them tightly around her thumb. "Oh god" she cried, the tears washing away the makeup she placed on her skin drifting it down towards her cheeks. She knew as soon as she left work what she'd do. There was chemist on way home, making no extra time to her journey. She'd take the test as soon as she got home as no one would be there. Adam was working, Jess was working and Nita had decided this morning she'd go to her friend's sleepover at the last minute.

Adam had spotted through the blinds Kirsty sitting alone. He knocked quickly on the door, not wanting to disturb her. "Can I come in?" Adam asked, his voice sounding venerable and husky.

Kirsty nodded slightly before replying "yeah". She looked down at the floor, before seeing in the corner of her eye him sit next to her, placing his arm around her back feeling the warmth pass over like a tap. "You okay?" Kirsty asked, her voice sounding tired and distracted. Adam smiled "I'm fine. Are you sure you're fine though?" he asked concerned. They hadn't seen much of each other recently. Work, Jessica, the wedding… it was all building up taking over the real thoughts and emotions they should be focused on. "I'm fine, promise" Kirsty turned her body slightly, kissing Adam's cheek with such power in her lips before pushing him towards the door. "Go, go back to work" she laughed, kissing him once more before she watched as he left the room leaving her on her own again.

Jessica had been standing by the welcome desk the entire time, seeing them two in the gaps in the blinds, watching them act as a couple, not aware of anything that could be now living. "Did you tell her?" Jessica asked, she was walking quickly to catch up with Adam as she continued to do his shift, he grabbed a patient's folder shouting the name out in the business of the ED. "Peter, Josh Peter" he waited til someone stood up, and continued looking back to check they we're still curious and of course following him to be checked out. He could immedently see the blood stains on his shirt, and the cuts covering his face. He looked too left of him, Jessica still following like a stray animal, her face showing the pain and anguish she was believing against him. "Jess, can we talk about this later please?" Adam raised his voice. Jess ran off now leaving his side and allowing him to get on with his day.

The lunch hour had seemed like years, the chaos outside of the enclosed room was building up, fellow friends rushing around faster, holding more items and their voices showing the frustration once again. She opened the door, feeling the rush of sweat drip down her face as the heat hit her like lightening. "Jay you seen Adam anywhere?" Kirsty asked, her voice panicking slowly more every minute that pasted. "No Kirst, its abit busy. Try over that way" Jay quickly replied before rushing to the group of people trying to call out the next patients name over the shouting. She looked over, exactly where Jay said he'd be. He was with a patient, a small child. They looked so scared and yet so calm by the tone of way the Adam handled them. A small smile appeared on Kirsty's face as she knew he could be a great dad. Adam turned around, shocked to see Kirsty standing. He could tell by the way she was she wanted him. "Two minutes" He shouted across, she smiled sweetly at him nodding before looking around the ED like a fascinated child. Adam returned to near where she stood, pulling her into a passionate and long hug, wrapping his arms tightly around her body, making her feel secure again. "What was it you wanted to talk about?" Adam asked, slipping his fingers into Kirsty's hand as they slowly walked out of the ED avoiding all their friends' remarks, feeling the fresh air hit their faces. "I don't know if now the right time is" Kirsty sulked, she wanted to tell him so badly, but didn't know if at work during a stressful day was the best situation. Would be react and leave her? Would he tell her to get rid of it? So many questions tangled in her brain and yet only one answer she wanted was clear in her mind. "It can't be that bad" Adam smiled, a slight laugh appearing out like a comedian. "I'm pregnant"


	18. Chapter 18

Adam stood still. His body mirroring a still life piece of art. His eyes focused on Kirsty's face as she looked up to him. "Kirst" was the only word he managed to release from the drained oxygen in his chest. Kirsty looked away, the utter thought of choosing between a baby and him broke her into pieces she didn't even realise was possible. The baby was a part of her, and no matter what the decision was it wouldn't be giving the baby up. "Adam I can't" she sobbed, the tears slowly dripping like a broken tap down the clear skin. "Kirst, I don't want you too" he softened his tone, moving his arms around her shaken body; he played with the ends of her hair and soothed her tears. Kirsty looked up to him, the smile growing like a plant across her face. "Talk when we get home, yeah?" Kirsty suggested, she knew her getting into states like this wouldn't help the baby or her. "Okay, I love you" Adam kissed her forehead softly before getting back to his patient.

It had been a few weeks since Kirsty told Adam about the pregnancy. He had been exceptional supportive and caring towards her, helping her in and out of the bath, doing half of the ironing and the occasion evening meal if he was there. He'd grown closer to Nita since they both sat down and explained everything.  
"Nita, I'm pregnant" Kirsty happily spoke, her face showing her secret dimples as she couldn't contain her excitement, she rubbed her hands into Adam's looking for emotional support. Nita didn't know what to say this was made clear by her unreached facial expressions. "I'm happy for your mum, Adam" she smiled. She stood up throwing both her arms around the happy couple and looked down towards Kirsty's stomach "it better be a girl mum" she laughed, Kirsty sighed remembering how much troubled she'd previously had with Nita almost hoping it was a boy. "Mum isn't it weird how you and Jess are both pregnant?" Nita finally cracked. She'd always been the one to realise in her class but was clever and bright but just choose to entertain. Nita looked at her mother as Jess came into the room. "Hi Jess" Jess walked in, her bump beginning to show through the summer dress "Hey Kirst" she replied before sitting herself next to Adam. "Jess has Nick said anything else?" Kirsty asked concerned for the women near her. She had Adam and Nita but who would Jess have to take care of her. "Umm not really" Jess sulked, her voice quietening at the end of her speech. "Well Adam will sure take care of you" Kirsty smiled, rubbing her fiancé's arm. Adam looked at Jess "Yeah I'll always be there" he said reassuring her.  
The seasons we're once again changing, the world turning around on the arrow as it pointed to the winter and harsh road conditions. The tree's outside now bare and dying, the heat only found in warm baths or central heating systems and the choice of being stuck in the house growing smaller. Inside, Kirsty had began wearing her winter collection of clothes for work, as did Adam. Nita walked down the stairs in her uniform with a big coat and matching gloves and a long scarf wrapped tightly around her neck to let little warmth escape. "you going to arctic?" Kirsty joked around with her daughter who stared at her mother unamused. "Oh Kirsty, don't forget we've got that meeting here at 2pm. I checked with Nick again this morning that's its fine and he confirmed it for us" Adam rightly told her, before she'd go ask him. He knew Kirsty wanted to help Jess and didn't like the way Nick had distanced his responbilty away from Jess at this time. Jess appeared from the stairs, her bump with every morning looking larger than the previous day "Wow it's getting so big" Kirsty walked over to her as she watched her almost limp through into the kitchen doorway leaning against the wall. Her back had been getting painful. Her hands and legs swollen and yet seemed so happy she was pregnant. "Yeah, I'm finding out the sex today" she smiled, looking down at the bump in front of her. "Be sure to let us all know later?" Kirsty asked rudely, she was always so picky about finding stuff out. She wasn't close to any of her family so assumed they we're her only family in her eyes. "Of course I will" she smiled. She bent down slightly picking up the bag full of her lunch and daily essentials before waving goodbye at the front door "See you guys tonight" she waved goodbye before shutting the door firmly behind her.

Adam arrived at work, Kirsty sitting next to him in the passenger seat, they dropped off Nita due to the roads being complete ice and Kirsty didn't want her daughter hurting herself before the wedding and she was feeling very material recently due to the shifting around of her hormones. The little one inside her wasn't giving her any easy time. "Kirst, here 2pm yeah?" he smiled to her, she nodded in response. He lent over, resting his arm on the gear stick kissing her lips passionate before breaking away slowly from her mouth. "What's that for?" she asked, biting her lip. He hadn't kissed her like that in a few weeks. "Just felt it needed doing" he smiled before getting out of the car and waiting for her to shut the door so he could lock it.

The shift seemed quick, with only minor injuries appearing through the ED doors, Kirsty was checking the watch located on her wrist every 10minutes, she'd liked working with her friends and loved seeing the patients and hearing their extreme stories but somehow she wanted to be at home with the planner organising the final touches for her perfect wedding. The time had finally arrived, she almost sprinted to her locker in the staff room grabbing her thick jacket wrapping it tightly around her body as she carefully tiped the rope above her developing bump. She left the room heading towards the exit but saw Adam was still working. She walked over to him quickly, pulling him to the side near the entrance desk. "It's 2pm Adam" she told him, showing him the time of her watch before putting her wrist back down besides her hip. "Kirsty I" she stopped him mid sentence she didn't want any more excuses "Adam, I need you, we need you at home. You promised" she began pleading towards him. She simply shruggered. She turned around and stormed out of the ED all their friends standing there with their mouths dropped as they eagly listened to the loud argument occurring in the middle of the ED. She got out the set of car keys she kept in her bag, unlocking the car and getting into the driver's seat. She'd never drived much before in the car, yet alone in the ice. She figured it be as simple as the small car she used to drive only difference was Adam's car had horsepower and would go above 60mph. she slowly backed out of the car park, heading back to their house. She was driving along the road, she turned the radio on her favourite channel, playing those crazy 80's tunes that would always know the lyrics but unsure on the titles or artists of these famous played songs. She stopped in time for the lights, seeing it go from amber to red in front of her, she didn't risk it, not in this ice. The light had finally gone Green after letting all the other roads go there destination, she started the car then SMASH.


	19. Chapter 19

Thanks for all your replies, it means a lot! Decided on finally working out how the LAST few chapters will be, so just warning you now it's going to end with a bang very soon! Thanks for everyone who's read every chapter etc… Btw I posted 2 chapter's today. Finally got free time so decided if I posted more it go quicker enjoy!

**Chapter Nineteen.**

_Kirsty POV_

_All I could hear was distant voices, their pleas of me to hear them, but I could, I could hear every word they said to me, yet I couldn't reply, like my neurones had stopped connecting to the cells, and the cells dying. My eyes felt heavy, I kept trying to keep them open, forcing myself with any remaining energy in my helpless body to stay awake, feeling the light dragging me away from darkness that surrounded me like a backdrop. I heard familiar voices rushing around me, the ones I remember hearing daily, and their outlines of their bodies being remembered in my memory. The flashing lights above me distracted any thought, as I felt someone touch my hand, holding it like something was wrong, their tight grip giving me the confidence to keep fighting to keep my eyes open, the words began sounding less English and more foreign to my ears, my vision becoming blurry and unrecognisable. And then nothing. My eyes gave up, my senses slowly disappearing from my body like a spirit being released from my dead body._

The ED had been giving the warning that a major patient was now coming towards the hospital and that all doctors had to be at the ready, they'd received the news that women was in her first stage of pregnancy and the changes of the baby surviving we're slim. Her body was badly crushed and her skin badly bruised and cut from the dented metal. "Adam its Kirsty" Jay shouted out, his face dropped. The pain escaping him, as he felt uneasy on his feet. Feeling the need to drop to the fall and hide. He ran over to her side, watching as everyone else examined her wounds, and he continued to stare and look at her stomach and the small bump processing every second inside her.

They carefully moved her weightless body onto the bed, beginning to connect her to machines and find out the extend of her damage. Adam stayed clear for a second, as they prepared her for scans and blood tests. "The baby" Adam slowly spoke. The words coming out his mouth as he struggled. His eyes focused on her face, as he watched her praying she was only sleeping. Tess rubbed his arm, pulling him away from the bed; he kept his body remaining his fiancé. "I can't leave her Tess" a tear emerged from his eye, slowly moving down his cheek. "She needs you to be strong Adam" she wisely added, she held onto his arm, taking him into the staff room leaving the door shut behind her. She looked into the small window seeing him with his head in hands crying softly. She walked back quickly. "I'll call someone down to check on the baby" Tess suggested, grabbing the phone as she dialled a few floors up. "They said 20minutes max" she hanged up the phone. Grabbing onto Kirsty's hand. "You'll be fine my darling" she smiled, a small wink appeared.

In the staff room Adam kept jumping up from the seat every time a shadow appeared from behind him, they we're only people walking around the ED. He couldn't sit still, every thought, every emotion running through him like lightening. He looked out the blinds at the correct time, seeing a man in a white coat rush into the doors where Kirsty was. He looked like the guy she'd been speaking about before who was going to confirm the sex of their baby soon. He also noticed how he said hello Jess on his way down. Adam quickly left the staff room heading to go see Kirsty. He opened the doors, smiling to Tess "Come over here Adam" she ushered him to Kirsty's side that the doctor wasn't on. He lifted up her top, trying to put the machine item anywhere were something wasn't connected to any other medically equipment. He held in his hand a small machine that was used to identify babies. The entire staff went silent. They we're all listening intensively for a sound, a heartbeat to be exact. Adam wanted to hear that sound so much he felt thinking he held it then realised it was his own heart beating its triple speed that was vibrating back through his ear drums. He looked up at the doctor who looked down ready to apologise. "It's gone isn't it?" Adam sighed. His face devastated. Not only for himself, but for Kirsty. She'd been so careful and so ready. "I'll come down again to speak to Kirsty when she's properly awake and explain it" he told Adam, who just simply nodded in response, he held onto her hand, kissing it a few times. "Nita" he said out loud remembered that they we're meant to be picking her up. "I'll go get her. Call me if anything happens?" Adam asked, his shaky tone worried the staff. He didn't look this defeated since the death of his brother. He walked out the building, his body practically trailing behind him. Be borrowed Tess's car remembering Kirsty had used his car.

He waited outside the school, his body numb. How did he tell his step daughter to be, that because he was being selfish and didn't stick up to his bosses, her mother had a car accident and is in a critical conditions and her baby brother or sister is dead in her mother's stomach. How would you word that to a teenage girl who's been through so much that she could of write a biography about her life that's depressing as girls such as Anne Frank. She walked over, hugging goodbye to her friends and waving before getting in the car. "Where's mum?" she asked looking around the car. "Wait did you guys get a new car?" she observed how comfortable the chairs we're and the lack of mess under the seats. "Your mum, she's in hospital" he worded it awful, the tears began streaming down her face, she couldn't control her breathing as she pulled Adam into a hug. "Shh its okay, I promise" she said, stroking her long brown hair, trying to comfort the young girl. "Right we're gonna head back to the hospital and wait for your mum to wake up, yeah?" Adam suggested, Nita had turned silent, nodding silently in return. "The baby?" she questioned. She knew Adam looked awful like something had died in eyes, such a pain only Nita could see it like a tattoo on his face. "It's not there" he gulped, holding back to the tears that approached his eyes so fast. He breathed out, before turning the keys in the car and sped back to the hospital.

He held onto Nita's hand the entire time as soon as they got out the hospital. After everything Kirsty was going through he knew she'd need him and Nita by her side all in one piece to help and comfort her. He led her into the room where the single bed was that Kirsty was on. Her body so weak as it was being controlled by the machines. "Why are there so many wires?" Nita asked concerned, she up to Adam as she waited for his response. "Well, your mum isn't very well so they all do their own job, like a set of plugs you could say" he tried to use home objects to explain the medical terms, he knew Nita had been in hospitals so much since a child, there was no point worsening the subject.


	20. Chapter 20

I promised I'd finish this fic. I'm so sorry its gonna take me so long/has taken me so long to update. I'm blaming A-Levels! Thanks to everyone who reads every chapter and always comments

Chapter Twenty

It had been several weeks and Kirsty showed no sign of change. Her vitals still low, her blood pressure was still shooting high and no change of her coming out the coma she was stuck in. Nita had been given a few weeks off school; whenever she was there her mind was focused on her mum and her condition. All her teachers finally agreed and allowed her to stay all the time with Adam at the hospital even though he'd make sure they went out and ate and got different scenery's. Adam had been given passionate leave from his work also, if an emergency came up while he was there he'd go help or if they short staffed he'd also go help, but other than that he stayed by Kirsty side. He also knew how important Nita was to Kirsty, she was all she had left after Warren and all her other past life decisions. He held onto her all the time, protecting her against everything as Kirsty would have done.

Tess came into the room, getting the paper and Kirsty's chart, measuring up her progress this morning. She was the regular one as she knew Adam and Nita sufficiently well and would always be the one to deal with them both. So many other staff Adam worked with would come in and put a smile upon both their faces, giving them the hope they were both constantly loosing with every vital sign that lowered or raised.

Jessica knocked loudly on the door. It had been weeks since Adam and Nita had gone back to their house, meaning Jessica was staying on her own. When she entered adam gasped at how big she got. She was double when he last saw her "You've got big" He said aloud. Not realising what he said til after.

"Thanks" she laughed. She knew he was joking, but always loved winding Adam up. He was so easily annoyed.

"You know what I meant" he smiled, before turning his head back to Kirsty who he thought in the corner of his eye he saw her finger twitch. He didn't count it as a thought, thinking his own imagination which he wanted so much to be a reality was playing with his mind again.

"So Nita, I hear you have birthday coming up in a few days?" Jessica smiled at the young teenager. She knew by her facial expressions she wasn't bothered and sense that she had even forgot showed how much on her mind at this current time.

"Yes…I guess" she sulked. Keeping her head firmly down as she played with her nails on the opposite hand. All she wanted for her birthday was her mum. She was always the one to do surprise parties on her birthday, and would always get the best presents. She knew her so well.

"Maybe me and Adam can do something for you, yeah?" Jessica looked at Adam, her eyes getting stricter at him, suggesting for him to jump in and make up suggestions to follow along with the plan.

"Yes, most defiantly. We could go that restaurant you love?" he smiled, putting his arm around her shoulder, rubbing her arm with his hand.

"Yeah that would be nice" she tried to smile. The only thought she think of though was how her mum wouldn't be there with her.


End file.
